The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to the structure of a developing device in an electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor with an optical system. The latent image corresponds to an image on a copy document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. A developing device is provided so that toner particles are electrically adhered to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible as a toner image. The toner image is transferred onto a copy paper via a corona transference charger.
Undesirably, the paper may become jammed on the inner side of the electrophotographic copying machine. To remove the jammed paper, it is preferable to open the inner side of the copying machine by separating the machine into two sections. Further, it may be necessary to maintain or replace the inner elements such as the photoreceptor and the developing device within the copying machine. In such a case, the serviceman must take care not to damage the photoreceptor which is a delicate device. However, the conventional copying machine has not been constructed so that damage to the photoreceptor can be avoided with normal care.